


Until My Last Dying Breath

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race and Spot have more in common than Race would like.





	Until My Last Dying Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Spot smirked as he watched Racer’s now ex-boyfriend walk away for the Italian. The poor lump had walked in on Spot and Race, a situation that had started as Racer yelling at Spot about the taller boy abandoning him at the airport when they were supposed to celebrate the end of junior year with a trip to Europe and had ended with Race pressed against the wall as Spot kissed him roughly. Race had come back from Europe with James and he had been happy, but Spot knew Race and he knew that Race was not as attracted to James as he was to Spot. 

Spot pushed himself away from the wall where he stood watching the break up, stepping out into the rain, smirking as he said, “You really know how to hurt people. I admire you for it.”

“This is all your fault.” Race fired back, body tensing as he refused to turn to meet Spot’s eyes, “I wouldn't have ever needed a James if you hadn't stood me up at the airport in the first place. You made me use him.”

“I didn't make you do anything. You're just you.” Spot stepped closer to Racetrack, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, “Don't you see we're the same? Stop trying to fight it.”

“I will fight until my last dying breath because any resemblance to you is something I would hate about myself.” Race replied, voice low and yanking himself out of Spot’s grip and walked away.

Spot smirked as he watched as Racetrack retreated back to the party, knowing that at the end of the day, Spot would win the other boy over.

Jack’s eyes met Race’s as the other boy entered the room, sopping wet and looking worse for wear. He muttered a good-bye to Katherine and David and met Albert, both of them bundling Race up and heading home,


End file.
